


Break out, fall in

by mistress_of_shadows



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, POV First Person, Scars, Slash, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, body image issues, mention of suggested torture, peter tries to be a good guy, saal has a big secret, saal makes it hard on him, saal needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress_of_shadows/pseuds/mistress_of_shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take another job from nova, they said. It'll be easy find and grab, they said. The pay will be great, they said. How bad could it be, they said. When a job goes bad peter is stuck in a jail cell with Denarian saal behind enemy lines and, is forced to reconsider a few things. Like how he's going to get himself and saal out here alive with all their flesh attached. While the Denarian seems determined to throw himself into enemy fire. This was the last time peter took rockets advice on jobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Chapter one

 

I sat against a wall watching as the Denarian paced the length of the cell. Groaning I leaned my head against said wall. I wished had my music to listen to but, also glad I had left it safely back on the Milano. After much persuasion from Gamora that taking the device would only be an unnecessary risk. 

 

At least I had an excellent view to keep me occupied. I could finally appreciate what everyone liked about a man in uniform. My cell mate’s pants where very complimentary to certain areas. I had the pleasure of an alternating view of his broad back hands clasped at the nook of his lower back and, the strong frame of his chest.

 

The stern look almost marred his handsome face but it really did add the appeal of a strong jaw, which was highlighted by how often a muscle twitched as he stared at the locked bars. Men usually weren't much of an interest of mine but having a galaxy of choice opened ones view of preferences and, to be honest I've admired worse. 

 

"So Saal, found our way out of here yet?" I drawled, watching him make another pass in front of me headed for the left side of the jail cell. The question was ignored the same as the others had been, since we had been thrown in the cell together. 

 

The distraction tactic hadn’t worked as well as I had hoped. In any mater it should have given enough time for the rest of the team to break in the other side of the compound. I knew it would just be a matter of time until rocket broke us out but, it seemed Saal wasn’t content to be patient.

 

Watching Saal I saw as he reached for one of the hinges at the top of the door. Bolting forwards I wrapped my arms around his middle. I pulled Saal back before he could reach the knot of metal. I felt us slip off balance and tried to take a step back to regain my balance but, it was useless as we tumbled to the floor in a heap. The wind knocked out of me. I gasped for air, man was heavier then he looked. 

 

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Saal yelled as he effortlessly rolled off me, sitting primly next to me with a harsh glare.

 

"Saving your ass. Don’t touch those, their electrified. Not enough to kill you but, its a hell of a shock that’ll give you nasty burns." I wheezed as I sat up. I didn’t miss the flinch he gave even if he tried to hide it. I was instantly curious but, ignored the itch to question. Starting a fight with Saal wouldn’t help me break out. 

 

the Denarian was silent after that. He at least finally sat still and didn’t start pacing Again. that wore on the nerves after to long no matter how fine an ass Saal had. the quite that followed was skin crawling. I was tempted to ask Saal any random thing but, he obviously wasn’t much for conversation. Once again I was wishing for my music just to pass the time.

 

I stared at the far wall through the bars of the cell door hoping rocket would hurry his furry ass up and, break us out so we could finish the job. I heard foot steps down the hall headed in our direction. I didn’t recognize them but, there where more corps men in the other teams. So hopefully that would be some of them. Luck was not on our side apparently as our green skinned and horned, almost insect like, captors stood in front of the bars.

 

"You, up now. Come." The raspy demands where spoken from mouths that didn’t move and, that would never not be creepy. I didn’t have time to think on that as they motioned at Saal. 

 

"No you can’t." I yelled. I grabbed Saal's shoulder to stop him from moving when I saw him shifting to stand.

 

"why?" The attention of the two guards was drawn to me. Simple question with not so simple implications, think fast quill. 

 

"He's my mate. You can’t take him from me." I spit out, wrapping my arms around Saal possessively to sell the lie better. Well that’s brilliant star lord. Now if the Awoknian’s don’t kill you the Denarian will. Bad peter, bad. The wanted effect was had though, as the guards paused and turned to each other. Clicks and hums the translator couldn’t hope to work out filled the air, as the two talked out a new route for handling us. 

 

"criminal consort nova, why?" the broken question was accompanied by a wave between the two of us. I could feel Saal’s tension under my arms but, had to continue the con and hope it worked. 

 

"Have you looked at him, mans sexy." I grinned pulling Saal closer to me. The statement wasn’t a lie. I just hoped the Awoknian didn’t dig deeper in to that line questioning. Saal tensed further at the added contact. 

 

"Show." demanded the other guard. That one was a bit hard to suss out. Did they want me to show how I found Saal sexy or, show that I had affection for him? One would be fairly hard. How exactly did you convey appeal to a species that thought horns where sexy? But the other could get me punched and, have the whole ploy fall apart. 

 

"Um that’s really a bit private." I started. The second guard reached for his gun an angry buzzing filled the air and, the first guard waited impatiently motioning between the two of us. So apparently that meant show our affection or pain where the two present choices. 

 

Acting quickly I pulled Saal in close. I cupped the left side of his jaw with my hand so I could turn his face for a kiss. For a second Saal froze before melting into the kiss and responding well. Thankfully it seemed that the Denarian could manage to play along. I gave the kiss a few moments of heat but, left it closed mouthed and pulled away quickly. 

 

Unfortunately I was so distracted with the gun wielding guards, I could hardly register how Saal felt against me. This was a terrible shame as the man had a very lovely mouth and, I was wasting the only chance I would get. I glaring at the Awoknian guards, I hated having to waste a perfectly good opportunity. 

 

"See my mate." I stated firmly, Saal tucked into my side. I hoped it would finally shake them off. So they would leave to decide what to do with us now and, we could make our escape. What the hell was taking rocket so long? 

 

The clicking started again between the guards. All I could do was hold on to Saal, praying that the ploy worked. At least it wasn't to bad a place to be huddled, next to Saal. The man was a touch taller then me but he fit well against my side, a very comfortable solid pressure.

 

It was almost enough to make me wonder how he would feel pressed along other places. Not that such a straight laced nova officer could be talked in to those sorta things with a criminal. I snapped out my thoughts when the clicking ceased, putting my full attention on the two in front of us. 

 

"You consummate, proof. Or else." The guard banged the bars with the very threatening gun. That didn’t really need explaining what or else meant. "Have hour. Will know." The guards turned and left before I could say anything further. The two of us sat frozen until the foot steps faded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stuck in a cell and nowhere to go, whatever are our hero's going to do?

"What the bloody hell was that?" Saal growled, jerking away from me. Standing he moved to lean against the wall. A safe few feet between Saal and myself so, he could glare down at me. 

 

"That was me saving your ass again. That’s twice in the last half hour, a thank you would be appreciated. You know something along the lines of oh I don’t know. Thanks peter for stopping the Awoknain's from torturing me for information." I shot back sarcastically. Rising to my feet so I could glare back at the arrogant Denarian. 

 

"As an officer in the nova corps, I am trained to withstand many forms of torture. It would not be the first time I have had to endure. Being trapped in here with you is suffering enough." Saal grumbled stubbornly. Crossing his arms and shifting slightly away from me, now staring out of the cell. The comments stung but, I could see a crack in the stoic armor that was the Denarian. Something about the exchange had shaken him. Maybe he wasn’t as healed from the battle for Xandar as he wanted everyone to believe. 

 

"Yeah but, you'll look at hell of a lot better with all your skin still on you. Ya know when we break out of here. You do know that’s Awoknain’s favorite form of torture right? Peel off your skin layer by, tiny excruciating layer. Working in little sections at a time. Painful shit let me tell you." I scoffed. I saw Saal flinch though he otherwise ignored me. Maybe it was a bit of a low blow. I almost felt guilt for the harsh implications. Though I had a better guess at what made the cold man jumpy now. 

 

"And that was your best attempt at a plan? A falsified account of our relationship status." Saal sneered, as a change of topic. Turning his stern glare back at me. I was both glad and annoyed that my comments were discarded. 

 

"Awoknian social structure puts high value on a mated pair, even if they are otherworlders. They think of separating a pair forcefully as inhumane and a deplorable act. That should only be done in cases of emergencies. So yeah I faked it to buy us some time. While they figure out what they’re going to do next." I explained with a sigh. 

 

Saal's snort of distaste said all that was needed on how stupid he thought the rushed plan had been. I was frustrated at how the day had turned out. It was suppose to have been a simple job. Break in, retrieve the necessary data sticks, leave. All with minimal casualties. Then revel in money and, nova gratitude.

 

Celebrating a finished job with a few bottles of liquor but, no. The security had been better then we assumed and, our floor plans had been out dated. I assumed that the distraction Saal and I caused was enough to get the rest of the crew in but, the two of us couldn’t out run the Awoknain’s in their own turf. 

 

So now I was stuck in a small cell, having to convince a Denarian that lying was a better option then getting skinned. Idiot prideful lawman. Stars why did they all have to be so damn honest, when a little white lie could keep you alive? I turned away from Saal leaning back on the wall. I glared at the door, planning on how to get us out. Well now that it was apparent the rocket wasn’t going to come to the rescue. At least not in the time frame we where left with. 

 

"Why are you here?" I addressed the man next to me without turning towards him. I crossed my arms as I waited for his answer. 

 

"Because I had the misfortune of being paired with an imbecile, that is incapable of gathering accurate information or being discreet." Saal huffed. Though I knew he purposely misunderstood my question. If I was talking to someone else I might have just taken the mistake but, not from the Denarian. Saal might be stubborn and an asshole but one thing he wasn’t, was an idiot. 

 

"That’s not what I meant and you know it. I mean why come on this mission. Your a Denarian, you have like free range to what ever missions you do or don’t want to take. Unless nova prime orders you someplace and, I’m pretty sure she wouldn’t make you come on a low threat data retrieval. So you wanted to come here with us. I’m asking why." I clarified, turning my head to watch the man with a questioning expression. 

 

Saal quickly averted his gaze, jaw clenched muscles twitching with the strain. Oh it was a good look on him. My mind wondered on to how that might look in a different situation, before I forced my self to focus. Man the first thing I was doing when I got out of here and done with this star damned job; was finding a bar with cheap booze and, cheaper woman. 

 

It’s been to damn long if I’m thinking about a nova officer. I should just shoot myself in the foot to save the trouble. I was about to give up on Saal answering and, walk to the door so I could examine it. 

 

"How, never mind. All of you helped save my home, the only reason it still stands. I wanted to help you in return. So when I saw the chance to aid in a mission, I took it. This isn’t nearly enough to equal what you did for us but, its better then nothing. I don’t like being indebted to anyone, certainly not criminals." Saal explained thickly, his glare daring me to challenge him. 

 

A normal person wouldn’t have either, just taken it as it was. Something to sooth over tension and make questions stop. But see the thing about being a lying thieving scoundrel, is you always know when someone isn’t being quite honest with you. 

 

"Hey I know most of you think I’m an idiot, and that might be mostly truth, but not completely. I’m smarter then ya'll give me credit for but, that’s besides the point I’m trying to make here. It’s been rough six months since the battle and, we’ve had plenty of jobs from and with nova since then. I haven’t seen you jumping at the bit for any of those so why this one? What makes this job special?” I matched his glare for one just as demanding. 

Waiting patiently for him to come up with a response to that. Hopefully it would force him in to being more forth coming with me. Saal turned away first, staring at the floor. 

 

“I've been preoccupied. I don’t see why I should have to be explaining myself to a ravager.” Saal deflected, with no sign that he was going to continue. With an irritated sigh I pushed off the wall walking towards the bars. 

 

“ex-ravager, ex. No more. I left them and burned that bridge, even before the whole shit storm with the gem.” I corrected with a grumble, throwing my hands up in defeat. So apparently it was morally wrong to lie to the people who wanna tear you apart but, perfectly fine to do so to the guy who saved your sorry hide.

 

I scanned the bars a plan forming in my head. A bad plan but, it would at least get us out. I heard saal’s foot steps come up behind me. I reached behind myself under my long coat my finger tips brushed on my belt but, froze. I felt Saal’s hand on my shoulder, gently pulling my coat off my shoulder. 

 

“ Whoa ok, what the hell are you doing?” I jumped away twisting to face Saal. Both hands raised in front of me ready to either pacify or defend as, I watched Saal cautiously. I watched him as a brief flash of surprise quickly faded in to disgruntled exasperation. 

 

“You heard the Awoknain’s as well as I did and, with your wasteful chattering we don’t have much time left. Or do you need their intent explained to you more simply.” Saal grumbled. He dropped his hand as casually as possible, crossing his arms over his chest. He seemed as uncomfortable with the proposition as I felt. 

 

“What wait, no. No, no, no, and, no. You thought I was actually listening to those guys. Hell no. That’s what you thought the plan was um, no. Just no. I’m going to force you to have sex with me just cause, some creep bug people wanna get there rocks off. Stars no.” I rushed waving my arms in a desist motion. Just to help prove the point I took a half step farther away, careful to not back in to the bars. 

 

“Then what exactly are you planning we do? I assume our guards will not be please to find they have been lied to. If it will guaranty our safety then, as a nova officer I am willing to make that sacrifice. I’m sure a man such as your self has had more then his fair share of bedding partners.” Saal goaded. Stars, I could almost believe his words but, his body told a different story. 

 

Saal had moved his hands to behind his back, stance shifting to parade rest. Probably unconsciously or maybe just to hide the shaking in his hands. The man looked ready to snap in half from tension. If it wasn’t for the heavy uniform I would swear that Saal was quivering. With a loud groan I rub my face with my hands. I pushed away the nausea climbing my throat, at the thought of that he was suggesting. Despite the obvious distress it caused him.

 

“yeah well, I’m not ok. Hell I’ve been called all sorta names and most of them would be true. Thief, bandit, menace to society but, one that wont ever be true is rapist. Just no. It wouldn’t actually help anyways ok. If we managed to convince the guards they would just torture us together. They aren’t separating us so its perfectly fine. Not that that should matter.” I said voice dripping in exasperation, parting my fingers enough to glare over at Saal. His shoulders had drooped, well as much as they ever did. I took that as a sign that he had given up on that line of thought. 

 

“What exactly do you suggest we do instead then? I would hope you would do it quickly. Before our time runs out from your useless chattering.” Saal grumbled, shifting slightly from foot to foot. A motion I didn’t dare think of as impatient. 

 

“I have a plan. It’s a bad plan but its better then anything else and, it’ll get us out of here.” I dropped my hands to reach for my belt again. This time slipping out the thin device hidden under the leather. 

 

“Just so we’re clear. Yeah I sleep with lots of people, and don’t much care who it is or how long they stay around. But I only sleep with people that can live with themselves in the morning, alright. Sure most of them are pissed at me when I skip out. Few have even tried to kill me but, that’s it. They get pissed at me, and go on with life like normal. I don’t sleep with people if they can’t manage that, ever.” I felt the need to explain. 

 

I shouldn’t need to defend myself to the Denarian but, it felt wrong to just leave that particular thought loose. I unfolded the device as I talked till it was at its full size. 

 

“A lock pick very resourceful of you but, it wont help if we can’t touch the doors.” Saal examined, catching the tool easily when I tossed it to him. Effectively ignoring my ramblings which I was almost glad of. 

 

“Yeah, you know how to use it.” I barely waited for him to nod before I turned around to face the door. Bracing myself for the idiocy I was going to attempt. “Kay well then on my mark you get started on that lock and, be quick.” I huffed. Gritting my teeth I took one last breath before pressing my right forearm to the knob of the door hinge. I prayed that my coat would take some of the shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next piece for you. Don't be shy to tell me what you think of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saal might have said something but, I couldn’t really tell over the buzz in my ears. Jolts of electricity burning through me, everything felt on fire. I could feel as layers of skin on my arm burned, the pain was excruciating. Black spots formed in my vision. 
> 
>  
> 
> Instinctively I wanted to pull away but, I just held out. Knowing as soon as I did the current would redirect to Saal. Time stretched on blurring in my mind. I almost thought I smelled something burning through the hazy of pain. Belatedly I realized it was probably me.

Saal might have said something but, I couldn’t really tell over the buzz in my ears. Jolts of electricity burning through me, everything felt on fire. I could feel as layers of skin on my arm burned, the pain was excruciating. Black spots formed in my vision. 

 

Instinctively I wanted to pull away but, I just held out. Knowing as soon as I did the current would redirect to Saal. Time stretched on blurring in my mind. I almost thought I smelled something burning through the hazy of pain. Belatedly I realized it was probably me.

 

Suddenly a hand was on my shoulder tugging me away from the door. I resisted for a second but, I was to stunned from being lit up like a Christmas tree to put much effort in it. I felt my arm being slung over a shoulder and, I gratefully fell against the solid presence. Which I realized must be Saal. I let him drag me along. I tried to breath through the pain and clear my head. 

 

“..Idiot. What sort of a plan was that? I didn’t think you would be so bloody stupid. Stars are you a masochist or, just insane?” I listen to Saal seethe, when the buzzing cleared out of my ears. I came around to seeing him drag me quickly down the hall and, not just blank darkness in my vision. 

 

“Turn here.” I slurred. My mouth tasting of burnt metal. I tugged sideways when I saw an off stand corridor. With a growl Saal obliged. 

 

“What the hell where you thinking quill? That could have killed you. That was your brilliant plan! What do you propose we do now?” Saal yelled in a hushed tone. Trying to not draw any attention that might be around but, apparently unable to fully contain his anger. 

 

“It was a great plan alright. Better then what you came up with. I got us out kay. I knew the shock wouldn’t kill me. Cages like that aren’t designed to. No use in holding a prisoner if they can just electrocute themselves to death. Now I think it would be best if we found our crap and, got the hell out of dodge.” I winced as I pulled away from Saal. To stand on my own even if I was still shaky. 

 

Everything from my nose to my toes had that weird numbness that follows over stimulated nerves. The pins and needles would follow soon enough but, we would move faster if Saal didn’t have to carry my weight. Right now speed would be a good thing. Saal had a second of confusion that everyone got when I threw out terran phrases but, that was quickly covered by anger again. 

 

“I don’t expect they’ll just have a door marked for stolen property. How do you plan we leave if ours ships are no longer here?” Saal questioned, continuing down the hall checking the area frequently for and pursuers. I unsteadily followed him. 

 

“That part of the plan is kinda in progress. We’ll just figure it out as we go along.” I shrugged turning down another hall. I opened any doors that seemed likely to hold our things. 

 

“Why exactly are we futilely searching for things that we have a low chance of finding, instead of locating the exit?” Saal grumbled as he reluctantly followed me into a room. Back to me as he guarded the door. 

 

“Well a few reasons. First off they probably have figured out that we escaped by now. So they have not only covered all the exits with armed guards, but are also searching the halls with more armed guards. Personally I’d like my own guns to level the playing field.” I said absent mindedly as I riffled through drawers and cabinets. Looking for anything slightly useful as well as our things.

 

“Second they stole everything. Alright call me a hypocrite but, I don’t like when people steal my stuff. Some of those things aren’t easy to replace either, like my mask. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get your hands on anything even slightly the same?” I rambled on, growing frustrated with the search. 

 

Throwing a random medic-kit on the desk. I tried not to use my right arm much, my shirt sleeve bothering the burn I felt there. I ignored the pain as much as I could. I was also pretty shaky still from the shock. I hoped with the constant movement Saal wouldn’t notice that I was ready to collapse. 

 

The Denarian might be right though, if we couldn’t find anything soon we might just have to abandon the search. I pulled at one last cabinet door and struck gold. Everything was in a neat little pile guns, communicators, even my mask. 

 

“Here we go. See I told you.” I crowed in glee. I passed Saal his gun and communicator when he walked over, before fitting my mask piece behind my ear. I hissed when my sleeve brush against my burn. 

 

“Take off your coat and sit on the desk.” Saal sighed motioning at a clear spot on the desk, waiting impatiently. I froze at his order halfway in the act of holstering my gun in place. 

 

“What?” I asked dazed, tense to what he might do. 

 

“I’ve seen you shaking since we left the cell and, heard every little whelp of pain when you move your right arm even the slightest. I know you have at least one burn on your arm, if not multiple. Now we have at least a few moments of peace and a medical kit. Let me treat your burn. I can’t very well do that with your coat on.” Saal explained.

 

Clearly irritated that I hadn’t just gone with it and, listened to what he said. I shrugged out of the floor length coat laying it gently across the desk. I hopped on to the smooth surface holding my arm out for Saal. 

 

“Sure buddy, you just want me out of the coat don’t you? You seem awfully egger to get me undressed. Don’t worry about it, everyone wants a piece of Starlord. I’m just that good. Nice excuse though.” I teased, having a bit of fun now that things weren’t as drastic. I could swear that I saw Saal blushing. Not much just a dusting of pink high on his cheeks.

 

He turned to drag a chair in front of me. I smiled playfully as he arranged the medic-kit how he liked. Saal grasped my arm firm but gentle in one hand as the other delicately rolled my sleeve up. His hands where cool and it felt wonderful on my tender over heated skin. I watched in fascination at how gentle Saal was. It wasn’t something I really expected from the six foot five hardass Denarian but, his touch was surprisingly soothing. 

 

“Maybe you should do something useful, such as contact that bloody hamster of yours. Find out what’s taking him so long.” Saal growled the suggestion. Without looking up from the tube of painkiller he was applying to the burn. The burn actually was a bit bad, maybe not to sever just large. Two thirds the length of my forearm and half as wide. 

 

“He’s a raccoon, and if he heard you call him anything but Rocket he’d tear off your face. Trust me.” I corrected, not bothering with the rest of what he said. Hell I was starting to wonder what the hold up was myself. Carefully with my left hand, I reached over for the tiny knob on my ear piece that would open a channel to Rocket. I pinged him and waited for a reply. 

 

“Bout damn time quill. Been trying to contact you for over an hour now. The hell happened to you?” Rocket yelled almost immediately. I jerk at the short burst of static that followed. Earning a glare from Saal as, he had to readjust the heal pad he tried to lay smoothly on my arm. 

 

“I was going to ask you the same. The Awoknian's where harder to slip then we thought. Both of us got captured and tossed in a cell. Where were you guys? Did you get the data stick? Why the hell didn’t you come and break us out?” I yelled back just as annoyed. Saal swatted my hand away when I instinctively reach to scratch the burn. Damn heal pads itch like hell. Saal finished by wrapping a protective layer of gaze around the injury. 

 

“Yeah we got the damn stick. Some of us can stick to a plan ya idiot, but your right those damn bugs are tricky bastards. We got in alright but getting out was a close one. Big fire fight back to the ship. Had to jet outta there before they could strap us down. Didn’t know you to weren’t ‘board till we left Awoknian atmosphere, an’ one of them whiners started askin’ bout the Denarian. Cause I mistook your ability to stick to a plan.” Rocket berated. His voice pitched higher and sharper because of the coms line. 

 

I pinched the bridge of my nose resisting the whine stuck in my throat. I jolted back nearly falling off the desk when I felt something soft, cool, and almost damp brush my arm just lower of the bandages. By the time I could whip around to stare at Saal. He was apparently satisfied with his work and standing away from his chair, adjusting his coms piece to join the conversation. 

 

“Are my men alright?” Saal demanded as a lead in. I groaned as I carefully unrolled my sleeve around the bandages. 

 

“yea the only ones who didn’t make it on where you two idiots. Who where to stupid to follow a plan. I believe the first thing I said when making you two be the distractions was, don't get flarking caught." Rocket yowled. I could hear the click of him working on something in the background but, I really didn’t want to know what it was. 

 

“Good then we can rendezvous outside the far eastern side of the building in ten minutes.” Saal orders briskly. He relaxed in to an easy stance. Evidently relaxed now that he had someone to give orders to and, thought everything was under control now. I cringed. Knowing Rocket as I did, I could only wait on his snarled reply. 

 

“Haha nice one but, it ain’t gonna happen. We barely got away with our skin still attached. I damn well ain’t going back. We can’t get anywhere even relative to their space, without ‘em nabbing us even if we wanted to. And, let me tell you if it wasn’t for quill I’d have left already. Let ‘em eat your scrawny ass. Still temped to leave the both of you, but I ain’t messing with Gamora. So you want off planet, you find a way yourself. The rest of us will be waiting out here for ya.” Rocket snapped, ending with a growl that sent more crackling static through the coms. I could see Saal readying for a fight but, I cut him off by replying first.

 

“Alright Rocket, just stay there. We’ll figure something out.” I rushed. Hoping I could smooth some of the ruffled fur, before Rocket came back just so he could tear off saal’s face. I heard a mumbled agreement and possibly a hiss before the line went dead. I groaned rubbing my face, before jumping off the desk dragging my coat with me. “Well looks like we’re finding our own way outta here Saal.” I said with forced smirk and, a heavy pat to his shoulder. Shrugging on my coat I almost thought I heard a huff from saal. I didn’t pay it much attention as I walked to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Busy life means slow updates sorry but, I hope you enjoy anyways. Reviews equal love so, if you love it give me some comments please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I peaked out in to the hallway, making sure it was clear before I walked out. 
> 
>  
> 
> “I’m hoping you have a plan as, you just scrapped our exit strategy.” Saal whispers at my side, scowling at the walls like there gonna come alive. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Well I have an idea of one.” I shrugged turning a corner. We stood in an opening with multiple paths branching out. I scanned the hallways, picking one I hoped would lead where I wanted it to.

I peaked out in to the hallway, making sure it was clear before I walked out. 

 

“I’m hoping you have a plan as, you just scrapped our exit strategy.” Saal whispers at my side, scowling at the walls like there gonna come alive. 

 

“Well I have an idea of one.” I shrugged turning a corner. We stood in an opening with multiple paths branching out. I scanned the hallways, picking one I hoped would lead where I wanted it to. 

 

“Care to explain you idea oh star-lord.” Saal asked sarcastically with a raised eyebrow. He stuck close to my side none the less, hand kept near his gun. 

 

“Well with any luck these idiots will have ships we can borrow, maybe not anything with a star drive. Just need something with enough lift to get us up to where we can meet the others.” I explained, cautiously watching each new side hall for any guards. It was far too quite for my comfort. 

 

“your plan is just to take a starship and, think we wont have any problems. They’ll just let us take a ship. It’s only borrowing when you intend to give it back.” Saal stared at me entirely unimpressed. A rattling came from the left. Instantly both of us had our guns drawn aimed at the clear hall. 

 

I waited stiffly for a movement, breathing a sigh of relief when no one came charging down the hall for us. I holstered my gun and carried on down the hall. Saal merely lowed his gun following a few steps behind me.

 

“Eh that’s just details. I’m not much of a details guy. Just wanna think on how to get shit done. I was thinking of returning it just you know, after they don’t want to eat us. My plan is on getting us out. I was gonna let you nova guys figure out the details of after.” I chuckled lightly, shaking some of the tension out of my shoulders. 

 

The heal pad saal had put on was working wonders, I couldn’t feel the burn at all anymore. That gave me the chance to focus on more important things, like how to not get eaten.

 

“How are you even sure we are going the correct direction for the hanger?” Saal groused, Double checking every hall for guards. Tension was set high in his shoulders from what I could see when I glanced back at him. 

 

“Hey I did spend a lot of time looking at the layout plans of this place. Even if they are old, hangers usually aren’t ever moved. To much hassle.” I scoffed smirking back at Saal. I turned another corner, freezing as I almost walked in to the back of an Awokn. I back peddled quickly pushing Saal with me back in to the previous hallway. 

 

Big idiots had good eyes but bad hearing. If we were quite we might be lucky enough to sneak away. In a mix of pulling and fast hand motions I silently told Saal we’d take the previous hallway. It was the same thing really, just clear of pissed off guards. An angry hissing roar filled the air just as we slipped down the corridor. 

 

“Shit run!” I yelled as I broke into a sprint. Checking briefly over my shoulder to be sure Saal was following. Doorways burst open and the quite hallways buzzed to life with angry Awoknian’s. I slammed as many doors closed as I could while passing, making a few more seconds for us to run. 

 

I could hear Saal panting heavily just behind me which was very worrying. Guy should be able to out run me easily, and I lived with the most insane people in the galaxy. I was starting to seriously doubt how well heal he was after the battle, and reassessing how bad it had been for the man. It'd been six months already geez. 

 

I ducked and dived around corners and down halls. I found another meetings of halls that was miraculously clear and, put on a burst of speed for the one that would lead to the hangars. We just had to get there then break our way in to a ship. After that we would be free and clear. 

 

“You go ahead I’ll hold them off!” Saal yelled behind me, surprisingly still quite commanding despite being out of breath. I jerked into an about face turn, arms flailing wildly to keep my balance. I cursed when I saw the mass of angry insect like people charging down the hall. Nothing more then a wall of green and horns. I grabbed Saal’s arm dragging him with me, a shot firing wide from its target as Saal was pulled into motion. 

 

“Hell no! I’m not leaving you alone to deal with any of those guys. They’d eat you, and I mean that literally. Now is not the time is not the time to be a hero.” I yelped, keeping one firm hand on saal’s forearm as I drew my gun with the other. I detoured down two different halls trying to give us a few seconds of reprieve. 

 

I saw an Awokn come out of a room, and took the chance I could. Bashing the guard with the butt of my gun in the sensitive flesh under there horn. I kicked the falling Awokn out of the way in to the hall and shot ‘em once for good measure. Not even pausing to admiring the way the pulse crackled against green skin as, I shoved Saal in the room. I locked the door behind us dragging a chair under the handle just to be cautious. 

 

“You should leave me here come back later. I can’t keep up with you.” Saal panted. He had both forearms resting against the wall his head bowed between them, while his chest heaved. Saal’s body desperately trying to get enough oxygen. 

 

“I told you that’s not gonna happen. I ain’t leaving without you. Either both of us leave the damn place or neither of us do. I’d ask why but, that can be left till later. Right now we just have to worry about getting to the hangar.” I sighed, taking the moment to breath a little easier myself.

 

I quickly rubbed Saal between the shoulders, in what I hoped would be taken as a comforting gesture. The muscles I could feel under my palm, even in spite of the heavy uniform, where firm and delicious. What I wouldn’t give to be able to run my hands over the smooth line of his back without the clothes. I discarded the thought. Saal would never let me do that. Not freely willing anyways and, that was to only way I cared about. 

 

“I thought now wasn’t the time to be a hero. It’s better if one of us can make it out rather then both of us dieing here.” Saal countered, voice more even now but still a bit breathless. I took a few steps away to lean on a desk, best to put some distance from the temptation to keep touching Saal. 

 

"I thought nova didn't leave a man behind." I retaliated. Saal raised his head to scowl at me over his shoulder I shrugged unfazed. It was hard to feel threatened be a man that sexy. What with the flush in his cheeks and, dark hair askew. With one last deep huff Saal stood from the wall and turned to face me, pushing the hair out of his face and back in place. Personally I wish he would have left it alone but oh well. 

 

"We prioritize for the betterment of the mission. I am incapable of matching pace with you therefore a hindrance to the mission. Your crew will not leave without you, delaying the completion of the mission. You should leave, it will be more efficient." Saal informed blandly. 

 

Posture stiffening like he was preparing for some great sacrifice. Stars what was with this guy? It was almost like he didn't want to make it off the planet, which was a thought I pushed away immediately. 

 

"Come on Saal. I’m trying to be one of the good guys now. Stop making it so hard for me. Neither of us is going to die ok. What we are going to do is wait for the Awoknian's to clear out, then make a bee line for the hanger and get outta here." I groaned, edging into a pleading tone for him to just drop the matter.

 

If this had happened a year ago it wouldn’t matter so much. In the unlikely event I had been tossed in a cell or anywhere with someone from nova back then, I would’ve had no problem ditching the man and running. Let em get eaten. I wouldn’t have cared much but now, after the battle for Xandar and all the jobs helping nova. Well it was different.

 

Stars Saal had been willing to die to save his home. From what I had pieced together it was a close thing he didn’t. You had to respect a guy like that. Someone who’d put their life on the line for what they believed, then to still be willing to get back in the thick of it. I just I couldn’t let him end it here. So I needed to get him out of this clusterfuck even if I didn’t. 

 

I was roused from my thinking by Saal shifting uncomfortably by the door. We both listened to the quite waiting for someone to come down the hall. I could still hear a commotion in the distance. I hoped the guy in the hall would stay out for a long while. 

 

“So,” I started giving in to the boredom of the quite, tapping my fingers on my crossed arms. I was cut short by a glare from Saal. 

 

“The doctors where overly optimistic of my recovery it would seem.” Saal dismissed anything I might say curtly. I held up my hands in defense. 

 

“totally not where I was going with that. I was just wondering why you joined the nova corps. Seems like all you guys have some sorta story. Got saved as a kid, watched someone being heroic, had to impress the old man, so what’s yours.” I asked trying to keep the bitterness out of my voice. 

 

I’d heard enough ‘how nova changed my life’ stories from the number of times they’d tried to put my in jail or, just to guild me on the path of goodness. It wasn’t something I normally gave a damn about but, I was bored in the quite. Also there was something about Saal that seemed like his might be more interesting then others. Maybe it would give a clue to why he was such an uptight hardass. 

 

“Some people just want to do good in the world. Not that I expect a criminal like you to understand that.” Saal deflected as he opened the door, peering out. Apparently it was quite enough for him. Then again maybe he just couldn’t stand being trapped in a room with a dreaded criminal that saved his ass all the time. Hell if I could tell anymore. If there was a horse around I’d shoot it just to make a point.

 

“Ex-criminal. Well mostly, I try not to do anything to illegal anymore.” I hiss lowly as I followed the man out. He gave a snort but that was all I got as a reply. We both cautiously made our way down the hall. It was just to the end and to the left, then we would be free and clear. 

 

Rounding the corner I could see a few guards at the other end of the hall but, they where looking the other way. It was easy enough to dash into the hangar, to easily it seemed. Stopping just in the doorway Saal nearly stumbling over me. I stared around the room in open mouthed horror. The area was filled with just about every Awoknian in the compound lining the walls. All of whom where staring at us. 

 

“Crap!” I yelled as the swarm descended on us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go have the next piece. Hope it wasn't to long of a wait for you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I pulled my gun firing at the nearest guard. So I might not be the only one to have the grand idea to head to the hangar, I could still salvage this. Hell I would have to cause I couldn’t think of another way off this damn space rock. Rapidly searching for any possibly exit routes, I could see a small ship that wasn’t as heavily piled with angry bug people. It wasn’t a best choice as it was slow but, that was about our only hope right now. The buzzing in the room was nearly deafening.

I pulled my gun firing at the nearest guard. So I might not be the only one to have the grand idea to head to the hangar, I could still salvage this. Hell I would have to cause I couldn’t think of another way off this damn space rock. Rapidly searching for any possibly exit routes, I could see a small ship that wasn’t as heavily piled with angry bug people. It wasn’t a best choice as it was slow but, that was about our only hope right now. The buzzing in the room was nearly deafening. 

 

“Get to that ship!” I yelled over the din gesturing at the ship. Saal hesitated remaining where he was trying to fight a losing battle and push back the mob. 

 

“But” Saal started to argue. Growling frustrated I lowered my gun to yank Saal by the shoulders shoving him at the ship. I bashed one of the guards that got to close in the head with my gun. 

 

“Just go. I’ll be right behind you, I promise. Secure the ship so we can get outta here or were screwed. I’ll cover you.” I demanded. Kicking at one of the Awoknain’s that had broken though the small circle we seem to be maintaining.

 

Saal hesitated further. We both knew that our small amount of clear ground would be lost as soon as he broke for the star ship but, if he didn’t move soon I swear I was going to shoot Saal in the foot myself. We couldn’t keep this up much longer. I couldn’t be sure how well I could keep to my promise but, I had to give it if I wanted any hope in the guy moving his ass. One of us should at least make it out of here.

 

Dodging under and around return fire, I shot three of ‘em coming up on Saal’s flank giving him a small opening. I shoved him again and Saal finally took the hint, dashing for the ship that would hopefully be our salvation. I covered Saal as long as I could, clipping off the ones that he missed. Though as many Awoknian’s as I laid down more filled in. Soon the hole closed and I couldn’t see Saal any more among the seething blur of angry Awoknian’s. 

 

I felt the heat of a blast pass my cheek. I turned quickly, shooting down the lucky shot. My one good point was being so closed in the Awoknain’s had to be careful in their gun fire or risk shooting one of their own. Problem was some of them just got grabby instead. I felt more and more hands on my jacket, or my arm, or legs. I shot, hit, and kicked as many as I could but there was no way I could keep up. 

 

Breath ghosted over my cheek as one of them leaned in to bite my neck. I jerked away harshly, jabbing the person with my elbow. I trashed around turning endlessly as the mob folded over me. To many hands pulling me down. I used my gun more to try and beat them off at this point but, it was useless there was just too many. 

 

I was wearing down. I didn’t have the stamina or strength to fight off so many people for so long. I dropped to a knee when one hand gave a hard yank on my coat, in the misted of so many I couldn’t even tell where the pull came from. Wasn’t this a hell of a way to die? 

 

I’d known for a long time it wasn’t going to be pretty. Guys in my line of work never got the easy way out. Eaten alive hadn’t been on list of potentials though. Nasty way to go but, it didn’t look like I had much of a choice. I kept beating any bit of flesh I could, even if it was mostly for show at this point. I just wanted to go down swinging, not just quitting and letting shit happen. 

 

I could only hope that Saal made it to the ship alright. It would be just about worth it if he got out. I should have know this hero business would get me killed. Yondu did always warn not to care about anyone’s skin but your own. I should have listened better. I couldn’t hear the engines to tell if Saal had managed an escape yet. Unfortunately the buzzing from the angry Awoknian’s was so loud I could barely have heard anything. 

 

“Quill get down” saal’s voice boomed in the hangar. I dropped flat to the ground covering my head with my arms. I heard a barge of blasts being made, and a scraping sound right next to me. Peaking out from under my arm I saw a large scour in the enemy defenses and, the small ship banking tightly for a second pass.

 

There was hardly any room for the ship to maneuver. I didn’t need to be told what the plan was now. We only had one shot to make this count, before the Awoknain’s regained their footing and we missed any opening for escape. I scrambled to my feet as fast I could, running to align with the ship. 

 

It became obvious that the ship didn’t have any hovering capabilities as it pulled up along side me. I’d have to jump on and that would be a hell of a feat. The ship pulled ahead Saal having to maintain speed to stay in the air. I could see the cargo deck was lowered almost scrapping against the floor. Helpful but not by much. Now I really only had one chance at this, I missed and the ship would more then likely drag me under its tow. 

 

Breathless and tired I had to make the jump before the ship pulled away to far. Putting as much strength as I could in my legs I jumped and prayed I made it. This was answered by the hard jolt of metal under me as I landed on the ramp. Not even stopping to regain my breath I pulled my way further into the ship, grappling with anything under hand.

 

I could feel the door closing under me and moved out of the way of the shifting parts. I sat panting for a moment before forcing myself to my feet, walking towards the cockpit to join Saal. 

“Hold on to something” Saal’s voice crackled through old speakers. I clamped on to the door way without a second thought.

I was still near dislodged from my spot as the ship gave and unholy shake. I could only guess the Saal had smashed through a wall or something. We were free so I wasn’t too concerned. I made my way to the top deck flopping in to the copilot’s seat. 

“See I told you I had a plan and everything would be fine.” I panted with a shaky grin. Oh the glare I got from Saal for that comment. If he could kill just by a look anything back there would have been pleasant. I just shrugged silently and, Saal turned back to the skies as we headed out of the atmosphere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any wait life's been busy, enjoy this. The next piece will be up when I get to it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We sat in the quite for a while, I had eventually taken the controls after wrangling the coordinates out of my lunatic raccoon teammate. Rocket was still unhappy about us not following the plan and, even less happy about being stuck with the nova officers. He was down right pissed about that. I just wanted everything and everyone in one piece by the time I got back.

We sat in the quite for a while, I had eventually taken the controls after wrangling the coordinates out of my lunatic raccoon teammate. Rocket was still unhappy about us not following the plan and, even less happy about being stuck with the nova officers. He was down right pissed about that. I just wanted everything and everyone in one piece by the time I got back. 

 

Saal was still sitting in the pilots seat for reasons unknown. There wasn’t much space in the ship just the cockpit, cargo hold, one bedroom, and a tiny storage area that might function as a halfway kitchen with the right equipment. Still there was enough room that Saal could be some where else if he really wanted. The ever present scowl on saal’s face said that he’d rather be anywhere else. 

 

The man was a mystery. I had a lot of questions I wanted answered from him. With the long trip and relaxedness of not almost being eaten at any given moment, I thought the whole trip didn’t need to be made in silence. 

 

“Well Saal your quite the curious man, you know that?” I opened with, leaning back and putting my boots up on the dash mindful not to knock any of the buttons. 

 

“How much longer until we reach the rendezvous?” Saal ignored my comment completely, sneering at my boots. 

 

“With this thing? Hell if I know. Engines on these aren’t all that reliable for their speed. At the least it will be a few hours or, as much as a day or two. I saw some dry goods in a pantry if that’s what you’re worried about.” I shrugged nonchalant, wiggling to slouch further in to the seat just to see Saal’s frustrated glare. I waited for him to reply to my question. 

 

“There’s nothing to be curious about quill. Once we get back to our respective ships I’m sure we won’t have to see each other again. Just keep us on coarse.” Saal sighed but refused to divulge any further. I rolled my eyes. 

 

“This thing might have a lot of faults but, it’s got a damn good autopilot. I engaged that as soon as rocket gave me the coordinates. So really neither of us actually needs to sit here and watch the ship fly it’s self.” I praised the beast of a ship, rubbing it lovingly with the heel of my boot. 

 

“What is it you want quill?” Saal snarled. He stood to tower over me, his shoulders drawn back and tight with either anger or just frustration. I sat up in my seat to even the height a little. Not that it helped much the Denarian was a touch taller then me even when I was standing. 

 

“Aw I don’t want nothing much really. It’s quiet, I wantta chat. Get to know you better or, at least keep the silence away. Come on Saal, I’m a lonely guy just give me some company is all.” I drawled, turning the seat to face Saal evenly. I sat loose and open to show the guy I meant good intentions.

 

I did not expect the man to drop in to my lap and start kissing me. I squeaked in shock. Hell kiss was a loose term for what was happening. Saal was biting at my lips hardly staying in one place long enough to leave a taste of him or, let me wrap my head around what was happening. Finding a firm grasp on his shoulders I pulled Saal off but, leaving him on my lap. I leaned back in the chair to give the illusion of more room. 

 

“What are you doing?” I asked watching Saal carefully. The man’s whole presents radiated anger and tension. It was not something I had been expecting from the Denarian and, had to proceed cautiously. Angry people were hard to predict ones. 

 

“I thought you said you where lonely bandit?” Saal snarled leaning back in. I had come to grasp that it was more then just for affection. There was something Saal was desperately trying to fight or avoid, maybe both. I couldn’t be sure but, there was something in his frame. The anger that rolled off the Xandarian made me cautious of him. I quickly put a forearm across his collar bone before he could press in again, just to be safe. 

 

“Yeah sure I am a bit but, I don’t have angry sex. Way to easy for things to turn bad fast. I’ve had enough close calls in my life. I try to avoid more.” I offered, watching Saal carefully him a heavy weight against my arm. I could see all the nuance twitches in the muscles of his jaw. Saal’s hands stayed at his side, even if they were clutching at the seat hard enough to start ripping the upholstery. 

 

“Unless of course there’s been multiple encounters with a person and, we’ve have very lengthy and explicit conversations about all the does and don’t of rough play. You learn things like this when you aren’t the species at the top of the food chain. You don’t seem to be much in the mood for any sorta lengthy discussion.” I continued, hoping if I just kept talking Saal would calm down. 

 

Hell for all I knew the man was trying to burn off excess adrenaline from our near escape. I just didn’t want to misshappenly get the brunt force of that. Saal jerked out of the chair standing fluidly. The man paced the width of the cockpit muttering to himself in a tone I couldn’t hear. Saal griped his arms behind his back. I was half turned to watch him keeping the chair back between us. 

 

“Why can you not just take something offered to you?” Saal snarled finally. Facing me with a fire in his eyes that I hadn’t been sure the stoic man could manage. I kept my face neutral to hide any of the unease I felt about the man’s odd behavior, to not give him anything to fuel the fire.

 

“When it’s a precious item or ten sure but, when it comes to actual people I only take what’s given completely free of will. I might be a criminal but, I’m not entirely morally bankrupt. Come on Saal give me a break here. You’ve clearly got something bugging you just spill. I mean hell it’s like your trying to hate me.” I shrugged noncommittal. Watching as Saal ran his hand through his hair, turning the perfectly placed strand wild. 

 

It was a good look yet the mood was so wrong that I couldn’t feel anything but concern for the man. I hoped I could help him if he talked but, I couldn’t think of anything that would be so distressing to such a well put together man. I didn’t think he would be made a Denarian if he reacted like this to stress. No there was a much bigger problem under saal’s skin. 

 

“It would be so much easier to hate you peter quill, and I do. You have become a bane to my life. A pain I didn’t ask for. Why, why must you be like this? Why cant you just be a disreputable miscreant? Why must you help people, help me? Why can you just leave things as they are?” Saal yelled, a tone of desperation in his voice that shocked me. I turned so that I was facing Saal fully, arms crossed over the back of the chair. 

 

“I just do as I want. I’m a criminal it’s part of the territory but, some times I want to help people now. Its this whole trying to be a better person thing. I didn’t expected a nova officer to want a person to be bad. I thought you all were for everyone obeying the rules and being exemplary people.” I kept my tone light, trying to break up the mood a bit. “Come on Saal what’s this all about? Why are you here? What happened after the battle, what happened in the hospital?” I cut to the quick of things. 

 

Having pieced together that whatever had happened to change the man must have been then. I could only wonder at how bad things had been for the man after everything. I was getting a better picture of things. Saal froze for a moment. I couldn’t tell what he would do next and readied myself to duck behind the chair if needed. Saal sighed dejectedly and moved to lean his back against the far wall, hanging his head and not looking at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a bit but, I've been busy. If you like my writing and want a taste of something different or, to see what other project has been keeping me busy come check out thekeysseries.wordpress.com.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I waited patiently as Saal stood there glaring at the floor and, apparently gathering his thoughts. I almost gave up on him saying anything when he took a deep breath.

I waited patiently as Saal stood there glaring at the floor and, apparently gathering his thoughts. I almost gave up on him saying anything when he took a deep breath. 

“This is the first mission I have been allowed on since the battle. I have only been out of the hospital for three weeks. I insisted on this mission despite the advice of the doctor because, I thought could get you out of my head if I worked with you. Remind myself that you were nothing but a criminal.” Saal murmured, barely at a level I could hear him. Tension and angry drained out of Saal, leaving defeat in its wake. I wanted to stand and put a comforting hand on his shoulder but, I could see that he wasn’t done. 

 

“I spent long dull hours in that hospital bed once I woke up. At first I was just curious about what sort of people would risk their lives for a planet that isn’t theirs. Why would a band of a-holes join in a fight that isn’t theirs?” Saal shook his head sadly. I relaxed on the chair resting my head on my arms as I listened quietly. Saal refused to look at me and I almost wondered if he remembered that I was still here.

 

“I don’t know if it was the drugs, the isolating from being left on my own for so long at a time or, if I’d finally lost my mind but, the longer I looked into who you where I found myself infatuated with you Peter Quill. I was hoping by working with you and reminding my self of what a nuisance you are, I could erase this arsine line of thought.” Saal finished. I could see his hands shaking by his sides but, thought better of commenting.

 

The proud man looked so small defeated leaning against the wall. I wanted to move to hug him but I knew that wouldn’t be appreciated. Hell I didn’t know what to do about this new problem, even if I had asked for it. What exactly do you do for a person that hates themselves for liking you? 

 

“Well I’m just that lovable. I don’t blame you for falling for the old Quill charm. Don’t worry about it so much Saal. Everyone gets a taste of want at some point, I’m just irresistible. No reason to get so worked up bout it.” I joked lightly with a smile. Attempting to get Saal to loosen up but, that might not have been the best idea. Saal snapped his head up to glare at me. 

 

“I have spent months being tormented with just the thought of you. My only hope being you turning back to the menace towards society that you had been before. The one act of good having been a fluke.” Saal growled, crossing his arms over his chest. His anger coming back in full. 

 

“geez I’m sorry I ain’t the perfect black hearted criminal you want. I thought turning over a new leaf would be a good thing. I saved your life today, most people would be grateful for that. Your doing a poor job of showing any.” I whined throwing my hands up.

 

Stars what did the man want from me? If he wanted affection then he should try not ripping me apart. If he wanted to hate me then he should just leave. I didn’t care one way or the other I just wanted to get out of this with all my pieces still attached. 

 

“I was suppose to die! I was never suppose to make it off the battle field but, you and your band of meddlesome idiots had insisted on searching for survivors! Do you have any idea the pain I suffered when I woke up in that blasted hospital?” Saal roared pushing away from the wall stalking towards me. 

 

“I am suppose to be dead, and you interfere again and again. I wanted to die! I would have gladly died today so I could escape the suffering that I now have to call a life. A life that I shouldn’t even have! Oh but you can’t help yourself of toying with everyone, and fucking with affairs that have no matter to you.” Saal continued his rant standing in front of my chair I pulled away with a gulp tense as I waited for his next move 

 

“you come in to people’s lives to fuck everything to bloody hell and, then trot off with out any care to the damage you leave behind. The lives you ruin! I don’t need anymore of your help quill. You should have left me to die back there, and then we could both have gotten what we wanted.” Saal seethed quietly, ducking down to stare at me anger flaring in his eyes. Saal slammed his palm into the side of the chair shaking the whole thing. I sat speechless in my spot. 

 

“I’m turning in for the night, do not disturb me.” Saal hissed. Before turning on his heel and walking towards the sleeping quarters. I relaxed once Saal was out of sight I turned away flopping in the chair. ‘Way to go Starlord you handled that just perfectly’ I thought to myself. Though the voice in my head sounded a lot like rocket.

 

It wasn’t really my fault the guy couldn’t handle a little crush. Well to be honest that wasn’t what bothered me, as I kept the ship on course. The way Saal had been so adamant about his own death, that chilled me to the bone. Now something’s made since why he had been so willing to let the guards take him or, trying to fight off all of them in the hall. He really hadn’t cared what they did to him. 

 

Sadness settled over me. I shouldn’t care hell, I was specifically told not to care just a moment ago by said man. I tried to ignore my thoughts and just fly. I cursed the broken time estimation meter. No matter how hard I tried to ignore it I could only think of Saal. I mean if this was only his first mission back, then what was going to keep him from doing worse on other missions. 

 

Maybe I could talk to nova prime about it but then what. Take him off active and then leave him to all the dangers he would just find in his house. Put him on health watch till he was climbing the walls. No none of that was gonna help, it’d just push him more towards this destructive streak. A caged animal would find it’s way out somehow. 

 

It didn’t answer why I thought this was my problem all of the sudden. Yet there was something to this issue that bugged me. I didn’t know much about Saal before hand and still didn’t know a lot about him now. I did know how ever that Saal had been a strong and confident man, as well as a damn good officer. One who looked out for the welfare of the people and wanted the best for them. It hurt a part of me to see such a determined and overall good person be brought to his knees like this. For his confidence to shatter and his strength crumble. 

 

I felt the insane urge to help the damaged soul that was now Denarian Saal. Saal had helped us in the fight ignoring the potential coast to himself. Maybe I had helped him indirectly but now was time to help him purposely. To build Saal back in to the great man he was before. There was still the large question of how. 

 

I watched the darkness outside dusted with stars to break up the blankness of space. Make it beautiful. That’s what Saal needed something to bring light back in to his life, to give him a reason again. You’d thing being an office in the nova corps would be enough but, hell maybe a bit of quill charm was the extra boost he needed. With a groan I checked all the gauges and meters one last time. Made sure the auto pilot was still on course and made my way to the sleeping quarters, with nothing more then twelve percent of a plan and a hope to not be thrown out the air lock.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I opened the door softly light spilling in from the hall. Saal was lying on the bed either asleep or just ignoring me at the least. He was on his left side turned away from the door in just his under shirt and pants, having made no attempt to get under the covers.

I opened the door softly light spilling in from the hall. Saal was lying on the bed either asleep or just ignoring me at the least. He was on his left side turned away from the door in just his under shirt and pants, having made no attempt to get under the covers. 

 

His other clothes where folded neatly on the one chair of the room. I untied my boots setting them close to Saal’s. Flung my long coat over the back of the chair and tossed the under jacket on the floor. After a moments thought I took off my shirt as well, careful to not have it stick to the bandage on my arm, throwing it on top of what might possibly be a dresser. I didn’t care much. 

 

I stood next to the bed just taking in Saal. He was so relaxed, more then I had seen him since we left Xandar and this whole mess started. In the half light I could see the ghost impressions of burn scars across Saal’s cheek. I wouldn’t even know they were there if it wasn’t for the shadows playing against saal’s features, showing the miniscule dips and ridges in the uneven path of the light. 

 

With just the small sleeveless under shirt I could see a lot more of Saal. The uniforms did little to hide his physique but, it was just so much better with out the heavy clothes. Saal was even more handsome without it, scars not excluded in that thought. I could see large scaring on saal’s shoulder twisted by the heat of the flames but, not much on his neck. My eyes followed the scaring down the line of saal’s arm. 

 

The fire might have done its damage to his skin but passed that Saal seemed to be just fine. There was still the very defined detail of his muscles, a strength in his arms that was only befitting a man of his rank.

 

The scaring went the length of saal’s arm feather out at his wrist. Though it curved along his elbow most of the scaring on the side of his arm. The damage had most likely been done when Saal had tried to cover his face, protecting himself from the flames. I couldn’t see anything else with the shirt covering what more damage there might be. 

 

Gingerly I laid myself on the bed rolling to my side to face Saal. I curled around him but giving a good few inches to keep from touching. 

 

“I thought I told you not to disturb me.” The quite growl from Saal almost spooked me. I just barely didn’t flinch. Instead I gather my nerve and scooted half an inch closer. I wondered how long he had been awake. Oh well it didn’t matter my plan work better if he was awake anyways.

 

“There’s only one bed on this ship. You aren’t the only one who’s had a long day and’s tired. You didn’t expect me to sleep in the chair did you? Move over I’ve barely got any room.” I whined again, shuffling to prove my point in turn moving that much closer to Saal.

 

“Yes I did expect that, though I suppose I shouldn’t have given who I’m talking to.” Saal mutter but without any heat, apparently to tired to argue anymore as he moved further over on the bed. I stretched out lazily. I gave it a few minutes of quiet saal’s breathe evening out and almost dropping back to sleep. I laid my arm over Saal, just a gentle weight low over his rib cage. I could feel him tense instantly. 

 

“your cold you know that, or is this just how you are all the time.” I spoke before Saal could, keeping my tone light and the mood easy. I felt Saal relaxing minutely though still highly suspicious. 

 

“I’m perfectly normal, you are the one who is warm.” Saal countered. I couldn’t find much to his tone other then tiredness but, it better then I had expected. Thinking Saal was just going to ignore anything I did. 

 

“Huh well different body temps then. Its fascinating the small almost unnoticeable changes there are between species, that are almost identical. Tiny little things you don’t notice unless you take the time to explore. A slight here, a tweak there, guess the verse is just kinda amazing like that.” I mused thoughtfully, daring enough to absently rub a rib under my thumb. 

 

It wasn’t easy to feel the bone, Saal having a good amount of muscle to him. A comfort to for me to his want to live, at least enough to take care of his body still. In a slight part of my mind it was appealing to feel the solid frame of Saal next to me. 

 

In the rare occasion that I laid with those of the male persuasion I much preferred those that were sturdier. Enough muscle to keep up with me yet, there was a leanness to saal’s long frame that one had to appreciate. 

 

Saal was quiet through my mussing and seemed to ease under my ministration. I didn’t know if that was because he just was to tired to argue and was falling back asleep, something I was starting to think might not be to bad and I could just add a few adjustments to my plan, or if the quite was bad and Saal was planning something in retaliation. 

 

“Does that make the winters better or worse, already being a bit on the cool side? I always forget.” I hummed to myself mostly, not expecting an answer from the man at my side. I was now rubbing circles in to the hint of a ridge of his rib.

 

I felt the moment Saal tensed in to action but, stayed purposely pliant as Saal flipped over. Gracefully straddling my hips in effortless show of power and agility, pining me easily to the bed under his hips and caged by his arms. 

 

I was hit with a shock of arousal that the almost predatorily act caused. The angry look Saal was giving me didn’t help either, though I probably should have found that more worrisome. 

 

“I don’t need your pity Quill. If you can’t be decent enough to leave me alone, you could at least not mock me to my face.” Saal growled above me, distinctly less angry then before, which was good. Saal just sounded like a man defeated, which wasn’t so good. 

 

Slowly I raised my hand back to Saal’s side, just a light touch to be not be threatening. Though it didn’t help the anger Saal had worked back into. I could see the burn marks on Saal’s other arm from my peripheral vision, not daring to turn fully. 

 

I could still see more then well enough the damage done, an almost perfect mirror to the other ones just less severe. The shirt still obscured anything past his collar bone. What a nice collar bone he had to. I pulled my attention away from admiring before Saal lost his temper and my plans fell to shreds. 

 

“And what covenant memory we’re having. Did you hit your head when I wasn’t looking? Shouldn’t need the reminder that I was raised by Ravangers, you know the notorious space pirates. First thing they do to ya, besides scare you witless, is burn any amount of pity out of ya. Cause trust me they ain’t gonna give you any. After twenty six years I hardly know what pity is anymore, and if I was going to mock I’d make a much larger show of it.” I said challengingly. 

 

Giving Saal back his own sharp edge I’d been dealing with for so long. I rubbed hesitantly at saal’s side hoping to confer my good intent though the touch. 

 

“Then why are you here?” Saal mimicked my own question from not to long ago. Some of his anger had fizzled out, taken off guard by the comment. He was still highly suspicious and tense. I put a slight more pressure in to the rubs smiling widely. 

 

“I’m a friendly guy Saal, and a tactile one at that. I’m just trying to be friendly that’s all. You never had someone be nice to you just for the hell of it?” I asked and Saal stayed quiet as I rubbed up and down his left side. I felt his body relaxing into the touch but, his face remained pinched. After a while it became apparent that Saal wasn’t going to comment. 

 

“Really no one ever does anything just to be nice?” I frowned, my hand paused to curl high over saal’s side. 

 

“Not criminals no. They always have some ploy to get what they want. I feel no need to share detail of my life with a criminal, as you so kindly reminded me.” Saal answered finally with a huff. The fight had left him and the man just looked drained. I waited in silence for Saal to finish the thought. I could almost see him biting his tongue to keep some sort of admission in. “Denarian Dey and Nova Prime are fairly generous. Simply by nature or under the appropriate circumstance but, hardly with the intent I’m sure you have.” Saal rolled his eyes. 

 

“I’m a nice guy, I can be nice. You just have to stop thinking of me as the horrible criminal who defiles everything he touches. I do good things to. Save people, help old ladies across the street, give a warm hand to a perpetually cold Denarian.” I smiled cockily, rubbing my hand over saal’s back. I could feel the slight coolness of his skin through the thin shirt. 

 

I ignored the snort of disbelief from the man above me. His eyes shifted away from me. I was wearing him down, which was better then the anger. Yet that just left a sense of tiredness and defeat that did not fit with the man at all. If I didn’t do something soon to change that, Saal was just going to leave. Find some other place to hole himself up in away from me. 

 

I took the hand that had been laying calmly by my head to reach for saal’s wrist. My fingers barely brushing over the burn marred flesh before Saal reared back, nearly flinging himself off the bed. His eyes wide with shock. For a second I was worried the nerves where severely damaged and I had hurt the man. 

 

“Don’t touch them. They are hideous.” Saal hissed, tone filled with far more revolt then anger. The ‘I’m hideous’ hung so heavily in the air it might as well have been said. I had another moment of clarity for how damaged the fight for his life had left Saal. 

 

I could easily sit up now with Saal posed on the edge of the bed, tensed to spring off it at any moment. I gave the man a concerned look praying it didn’t come off wrong to the other man. Yondu had done his damnedest to burn any amount of sentiment out of me. But sympathy and empathy had been some of the few things I had managed to keep at least mostly intact.

 

“no they aren’t. I mean sure they ain’t pretty by most sort of standards but, they’re not that bad over all. I don’t mind ‘em.” I attempted to sooth the spooked man but, he just gave me a disgusted expression. Saal turned to bolt out of the room wordlessly. I caught his wrist before he could. Holding him by the wrist firmly while still being gentle, I half pulled half guided Saal back up the bed to sit next to me. 

 

“Don’t lie to me.” Saal grit out turned away from me. The two of us having shifted enough, that now Saal could stare morosely out the door. I saw the desperation to run out the door in saal’s eyes. 

 

I had a small flicker of worry that Saal might fling himself out the airlock. I pushed the thought away instantly, not letting it have any sort of hold. I brushed my thumb over saal’s wrist, brushing some of the marred flesh in each pass. It had easily been hidden by the sleeves of his uniform coat. Yet like so much else I was coming to find about the man, pull back the layers of Denarian and you find a very vulnerable person underneath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter, hope it hasn't been to long of a wait. If you like my writing come check out what else I'm working on over at thekeysseries.wordpress.com.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was quite for a while. The tension was clear in the air as I thought of how to phrase what I wanted to say. What could I say that would get through to Saal in the right way, not just push him further away from me?

I was quite for a while. The tension was clear in the air as I thought of how to phrase what I wanted to say. What could I say that would get through to Saal in the right way, not just push him further away from me? 

 

“I would lie about a lot of things, and I mean a lot, but not about how I find a person physically. Not when the person is more then just some random mark. Even then I’m pretty up front bout things. I don’t think your scars are that bad. They have they’re own sort of appeal to them really.” I shrugged trying to urge Saal to lean in to me but, he wouldn’t be budged from the edge of the bed.

 

So I didn’t push him much. I was already doing enough with my words and, I could feel it in the slight tremor starting in saal’s hand. 

 

“Yes they are. Don’t try to save my pride. I know how they look, how bad they are. How disgusted everyone is by the sight. They could just barely fix my face as much as they did. It doesn’t change the fact of things. I couldn’t do the decent thing of dieing or, manage to take care of myself. I’m stuck in a half life that no one wants.” Saal went on in a near fit.

 

His voice on the verge of breaking, not doing so only from the stubbornness of the man. I felt the shaking start in saal’s whole frame. A part of my heart broke seeing the man so torn apart simply by a bit of miss-healed skin. 

 

“Well I say that’s a load of crap. Scars don’t mean failure Saal. They mean you survived. they are the proof that you are stronger then the hell you’ve been through. Scars verify our pains and define the strength of our life.” I said, tracing the lines of his scared wrist with my thumb. Saal didn’t turn away from the door or even comment, just attempted desperately to reign in his erratic breathing. 

 

“I’ve got plenty of scars of my own. Not as big, but a few of them where close to being the end of the line. Look at you though. You spent what five months in the hospital on Xandar, which has some of the best medicine in the verse and, can take care of most everything in a month.” I continued, now using my other hand to trace patterns of twisted skin further up saal’s arm. 

 

I kept my other hand on his wrist to give him a grounding point and so he couldn’t bolt. Saal’s body giving into near full shudders a this point. Normally I wouldn’t think that was good but, given who was next to me, I guessed that this was something he had been denying himself. Never taking the time to let the emotional toll take its natural course. 

 

“The best medicine.” Saal counter weakly, the protest not strong enough to even be taken mockingly. I sighed a laugh, well at least he still had enough will to defend his pride. I took it as a good sign. 

 

“I’m pretty sure the Asgardians have better medicine. They just don’t share worth a damn, greedy bastards. My point is people that were on the verge of death, have walked out in round bout a month. You spent five months in there, five times worse off then anyone I’ve heard of. If we take time spent as a standard point. Yet that didn’t stop you.” I hummed impressed. 

 

Saal’s left shoulder was mostly clear of any imperfections. A little bump here or there but, it must have been saved from most of the fire. Any damage that was done had healed easily. I rubbed the area anyways, soothing the struggling man that was now having to face his internalized pains. 

 

“That’s just the thing. You talk about being half alive and wanting to die, but you didn’t and you don’t. I’m sure you could have found a way out if you really wanted to. Instead you fought through it all. You took care of yourself to make it through each day. When you could have just stopped caring about anything and, let things slip through the cracks. Till there was nothing left of you. You didn’t, you keep it together. You went back to work like it was nothing.” I huffed working my way back down saal’s arm, tracing more of the lines in his skin. Saal still wouldn’t look at me but, his gaze on the door was more passive now rather then the wild desperation.

 

“Maybe more reckless this time, but on duty. When so many other people would have crumbled you went on with life. Protecting people and fighting for the good of things. That’s what I see in your scars, your strength of will and determination for life. Your scars mark you as such a stronger person then you see. Not hideous or imperfect certainly not weak. I see a man with the strength to live through the worst that the verse can throw at him. That has the courage to go back out and risk it all again. Trustfully I find that a very appealing trait.” I finished my long winded speech but, I felt Saal needed this. 

 

I knew that Xandar society put a high standard on physical perfection of its own people, even if it was a highly tolerant world for others. I never thought that scaring could emotionally cripple someone as proud and confident as Saal, so deeply or so effectively. 

 

For a moment I hated Xandar for what it had done to Saal, even if it wasn’t intentional. No longer worried that Saal was going to run away, I let go of his wrist shuffling over to awkwardly hug Saal. I put my head on his shoulder. I soothed Saal quietly as best I could. While he fought against tears and through a maelstrom of emotions I could only guess at. 

 

“I just… I don’t even know what to say to that. Why would you care at all?” saal’s voice warbled but didn’t break, small miracles, as his breath hiccupped in the efforts to calm himself. 

 

“I have a soft spot for the broken. I know what its like.” I said sadly, with one last squeeze to his shoulders. I turned so I could see Saal properly. There where tears at the corners of his eyes that he stubbornly refused to let fall. I gently brushed at the moisture with the pad of my thumb. “You don’t have to say anything. You spend so much time taking care of everyone else. I think its time some one took care of you Saal. If only for the night.” Saal obediently closed each eye as I wiped them. Saal finally looked at me with those dark intense eyes. 

 

“And what if I want more then just one night? What if I can’t mange the thought of just having you to myself for one night, then never again? What if I want this to be more then just a petty…” The questions seemed to fall out of Saal's mouth, without the emotional resolve to stop any of his worries now. Saal’s body still twitched with coiled tension. 

 

“Roll in the sheets? Be something that actually has meaning and importance? I don’t know Saal, I’ve never tried for anything like that before. I wouldn’t even know where to start with something like that but, maybe its time I tried. New lease on life and all that. I could do a lot worse but, I’m not sure I’d find much better.” I cut off Saal, finishing his thought and adding my own twist on things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's more for you all. If you like it don't be afraid to leave comments. Also take a look at thekeysseries.wordpress.com for other pieces of my writing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saal finally looked at me, thoughts of escaping gone. He watched me for a long time, those dark eyes searching for something. I kept my intent plain and simple on my face and relaxed in body. I resumed rubbing Saal’s left arm. There wasn’t much scaring on this one, at least not until the elbow.
> 
>  
> 
> Now that I could get a good look at the man, well bad lighting aside, there was enough light for me to pick out fine details easily enough. I could see that saal’s right side took most of the fire.

Saal finally looked at me, thoughts of escaping gone. He watched me for a long time, those dark eyes searching for something. I kept my intent plain and simple on my face and relaxed in body. I resumed rubbing Saal’s left arm. There wasn’t much scaring on this one, at least not until the elbow.

 

Now that I could get a good look at the man, well bad lighting aside, there was enough light for me to pick out fine details easily enough. I could see that saal’s right side took most of the fire.

 

He seemed to have turned that way to try and escape the damage to the ship. Whether the twist was intentional or instinct I’d probably never know, not that I really cared. Carefully I reached for saal’s right wrist, more asking than taking. I slowly wrapped my fingers around the damaged skin.

 

“I thought you said you had no interest in me.” Saal spoke quietly, almost to himself. He watched as I ran my fingers over the marred skin on his right wrist. I mapped out the feel, nothing was too horribly twisted. The doctors on Xandar had done a good job of trying to fix and smooth out the skin. Sometimes there was just only so much that could be done. 

 

“I never said that. I said I won't have sex with the unwilling or angry. You’re a good looking guy Saal. I’d quite like a more intimate view of you but, only if you're willing.” I countered with a slight quirk of my lips.

 

I brought saal’s wrist to my lips gently kissing his cool knuckles. Softer than I might have expected of a soldier but, that was a pleasant surprise. Turning Saal’s hand, I gave the rough skin on his wrist an equally feather soft kiss. 

 

I looked up at Saal when I heard his shuttering sigh. There was the look I’d been waiting for. Saal was finally blissfully relaxed, the tension bleeding out of his shoulders and not lingering in the rest of his frame. Saal was at last at ease with his surroundings and maybe even himself slightly. A small bit of nervousness was left to Saal but, given what we’d been talking about I wasn’t concerned. 

 

“I don’t know how… I’ve never,” Saal near stuttered, having difficulties knowing how to say what he wanted to. Smiling softly I trailed my left hand up to his shoulder squeezing comfortingly. 

 

“Never been with a man? That alright, I have, though never a Xandarian. General principle is usually about the same no matter what you are. So shouldn’t be that hard to figure out. Better question is how good you are at taking orders soldier boy?” I grinned almost teasingly. I shifted oddly so I could sit in Saal’s lap, my knees on either side of his hips.

 

“I made it to Denarian, which should be enough of an answer for you.” Saal snarked at me, relaxing back to the sarcastic man I was more use to. Saal brought his hands to my thighs almost hesitantly. 

 

“That just proves that you’re good at giving orders.” I hummed, amused and more than willing to continue the banter Saal started. I laid my hands on saal’s shoulders, aware of the textural difference in the two spans of skin. One rough, one smooth, a man divided currently the thought sounded very fitting. 

 

“You have to be able to take orders to know how to give them.” Saal countered, gaining confidence with the playful exchange. Saal used one hand to run the length of my thigh, the other resting heavily on my hip. I could just barely feel the coolness of him through my pants and it was marvelous. 

 

“Not in my experience.” I laughed. I cupped his cheeks in my hands, stopping his retort. I could just barely feel the ridges of the burns to the right cheek. I ducked carefully to be level with Saal.

 

Leaning in slowly to kiss Saal I gave him plenty of time to back away. Saal’s lips were much softer than I had anticipated and, just as cool as the rest of him. I kept the kisses to small chaste ones Saal answering with small unsure kisses, that I encouraged eagerly. 

 

In a move of boldness Saal caught my lower lip between his teeth sucking it into his mouth greedily. I didn’t even bother holding back the whine of pleasure. Letting Saal suck and lick on my lip before I had to pull away for air. 

 

“Your experience in some matters is hardly worth anything.” Saal huffed as he remembered what breathing was. Both of Saal’s hands were wondering freely now, though they stayed in mostly innocent spots, outside of my thighs and my sides. Saal’s hands almost cold against my bare skin.

 

I dropped my hands from his jaw. Taking one of saal’s hands, I lead him to new territory, having his hand skim over the solid span of my abs. Giving him time to adjust to the difference, it was damn awkward the first time. 

 

Not having the softness of a woman’s body, instead always the hard flatness of a man. Not to boast, but I did keep myself in good shape. I was already mapping out saal’s broad shoulders with my other hand. Staying above the fabric of his undershirt where there was any. Last thing I wanted was to unsettle the guy by moving too fast. 

 

“Oh really, now maybe I should show you how far my experience really goes.” I said challengingly. I leaned back in before Saal could make his remark. Kissing his lips quickly, but pulling away to trail kisses up the left side of his jaw.

 

I might now have ever slept with a Xandarian, but when you spend as much time in bars and around criminals as I do you pick up things. I mouthed at the corner of saal’s jaw, searching for one little spot. Saal gasped loudly when I did. This is why you listened to rumors.

 

There was this tiny little patch just under saal’s ear and behind his jaw, almost impossible to find unless you knew to look for it, this was jackpot. The one of the miniscule sweet spots that evolution forgot about all species had them some in weird places, but utter bliss none the less. I’d found saal’s.

 

I tongued over the patch of skin feeling the slightest hint of raised skin but, I didn’t think it was from the fire. That feeling was rough, this was more like goosebumps. Saal’s hips jerked up into me instinctively, groaning as I tongued over the tender skin. Deciding to turn things up a notch, I sucked hard on the skin. No teeth, but very definite pressure. 

 

Saal’s corresponding yelp and twitch of hips was extremely rewarding. One of his hands had come up to my ribs gripping tightly, not enough to give me bruises but, I wasn’t going anywhere without his say so. Saal tugged me backwards and I went easily. I expected him to want a moment to breath, but that’s not what I got. I was met with a very firm kiss. Saal now figuring out what he wanted and demanding it, any amount of shyness or uncertainly long gone. I took charge again, licking at saal’s lips asking him to open up, Saal needed little prompting for that. I was allowed in readily.

 

I explored saal’s mouth hungrily. He was just the perfect sort of cool, like a glass of cold water and I was dieing of thirst. Saal was relaxed as I explored, less uncertain more like adjusting. I felt a hand brushing through the scruff on my cheeks, another new thing for him. I ran my tongue over the roof of his mouth finding three small ridges there, soft and not rough but certainly a curiosity for me. Saal made a soft noise at the back of his throat with the motion. I swiped across the ridges again with more pressure; a high pitched whine followed that act.

 

Well that was an interesting reaction. I tucked the information away with the other tricks I was compiling on how best to get good reactions out of Saal. A list I was going to put to good use, before the night was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took awhile to get up, I got distracted with this thing called life. Anyways enjoy, comment, and please go check out thekeysseries.wordpress.com to see what else I'm working on.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saal become more active under me. Saal’s hands roaming my back in a way that made me shiver as they passed over my heated skin, the reaction both from the cold of his hands and the opposing sensation of fiery want that Saal gave me with each cress. Saal pressed back in the kiss wanting to take and reciprocate for me.

Saal become more active under me. Saal’s hands roaming my back in a way that made me shiver as they passed over my heated skin, the reaction both from the cold of his hands and the opposing sensation of fiery want that Saal gave me with each cress. Saal pressed back in the kiss wanting to take and reciprocate for me.

 

I had to pull away gasping for air. I moved a hand up from his shoulders to the back of his head guiding Saal to my neck, tilting my head out of the way. This way he could continue taking what he wanted of me while I caught my breath. I hissed when Saal introduced his teeth to my neck. I gripped his shoulder tightly with one hand, and with the one still at his nape ran my thumb pad over his sweet spot to show my appreciation. Mussing up Saal’s pristine hair as I did so. 

 

This earned me another bite and a jerk of his hips, pressing so close for a moment I could feel his hard enthusiasm against the dip of my thigh. Myself slightly off center from him with the sloppy job I had done climbing on, but I hadn’t wanted to scare him off before we even got anywhere. With Saal leaving more love bites on my neck I took that as a sign that I could move things along a little more. 

 

Reaching down with both hands I mapped out as much of his back as I could. I found the hem of Saal’s under shirt half untucked already, most likely from the activity of us both. I worked on getting the rest untucked when Saal froze, his hands clenching on my ribs and hip just this side of painful. The teeth that had been pleasurable where a bit more threatening now maybe unthinkingly so but I stopped anyways. This was meant to be good for Saal as well, and it was my job tonight to make sure it stayed pleasant. 

 

“Hey, hey its alright. Talk to me Saal what’s the matter.” I questioned calmly. I took my hands off Saal completely, and leaning my head away slowly and gently until I had convinced Saal into letting go. Saal faced me but wouldn’t look at me. I could see turmoil in his eyes, but I couldn’t quite pick out individual emotions. 

 

“Hey now, don’t be like that. If this is as far as you wanna go that’s totally fine, no problem. We don’t have to do anything more then what you want, promise. You just have to tell me what you want. Come on Saal, talk to me don’t just freeze up like this.” I coaxed, putting a hand on his chin to turn him to look me in the eye.

 

I saw a distinct emotion cross his face, if only for a moment. Shame, no, why? I thought we were past that. I waited in silence, willing to give Saal as long as he needed to gather himself. 

 

“I have more scars I wouldn’t want you to have to,” Saal started to explain in a voice so small I almost hadn’t heard him at first. I put my thumb over his lips to stop him. For a moment I was worried that Saal would bite the offending appendage, but I couldn’t let Saal continue. I knew he was going to say something derogatory about those scars. It broke my heart to have to listen to him talk about himself like that. 

 

“I don’t care about your scars Saal. I thought we went over this. They don’t bug me. Those are a part of you and I like you, all of you, from your sarcastic remark for everything, to your scars, and that wicked good mouth of yours. I would be glad to see if you’d let me.” I hummed, having moved my hand to sooth the rough skin on his cheek. 

 

Saal hesitated looking away from me again. With a sigh I dropped my hand from his cheek. Wordlessly I took his hand, the more scared one, in both of mine. Running my thumb over the twisted skin on his wrist following lines the fire had created a pattern and, story of survival. A story I was more then willing to learn. 

 

I raised Saal’s wrist to my lips, leaving butterfly kisses along the damaged skin. Something Saal let me do without complaint or comment. I could feel Saal’s sharp eyes watching me. I let my hands wander up Saal’s arm, mapping out every dip and rise. I also paid a lot of attention to the hard coils of muscle that were still present, the strength and determination that lingered under the pain. 

 

I massaged Saal’s upper and forearm liberally, leaving little kisses where ever I felt like. Just taking in and enjoying the feel of Saal under my palms. Saal jolted when I brushed my hand over his shoulder, the worst of the scaring there. I heard Saal give a shuttering breath, but that was all. 

 

I leaned forwards kissing where his collar bone met shoulder. With highly skilled fingers I worked the tension out of Saal’s shoulder. I ran my fingers over the edge of his shoulder blade tracing the scars there without looking. Slowly I felt Saal relax again under my careful ministration.

 

At this point I'd be perfectly happy to just turn Saal on his stomach and work on his back until I had gotten all of his knots out. Tonight was just about what Saal wanted. So I'd let him set the pace, for the most part at least. It never hurt to give small nudges at the right time as long as you listened to the response. 

 

Feeling Saal become pliant under my fingers I glanced at his face, he had closed his eyes. There was still so much tension in his face, and he was breathing heavily but that was more from his distress then anything else. I did take him letting me touch him without a watchful eye as a good sign though. He trusted me to not do anything unsavory while he wasn’t looking.

 

I worked on relaxing the tension out of Saal’s shoulder I laid kisses over his shoulder where I felt the urge to. Saal flinched away the first few times, but didn’t pull away completely or even open his eyes so I continued to do as I pleased. Soothingly touching Saal just about anywhere I wanted, proving through touch that I really didn’t care about his scars. 

 

I marveled at the temperate difference to Saal’s skin from my own. It wasn’t a worrying amount just a touch cooler, like someone that had stood out in the brisk air without a jacket. To some point I think that fits Saal very well, in more then one sense, left out in the cold without anyone to really care about him. I wanted to see how much I could warm up Saal in body at least, and in heart if he would let me. In his own time that is.

 

For once I felt content to just take my time and not have to rush for what I wanted. I could feel the release of stress as saal’s muscles became looser. The pinched look faded from Saal’s face was replaced by one of contentment. I smirked at the almost slumped posture of the Denarian, as he leaned more into my touch. Letting himself enjoy the feeling of me massaging the scared skin. I leaned over to place a few kisses on saal’s neck, he hummed agreeable. I smirked against his throat. 

 

“You can take it off now.” Saal said, so quiet I wouldn’t have heard him if I wasn’t pressed so close. I glanced up and saw that Saal finally had his eyes open, but was looking away at the bedspread. Like he didn’t want to have to admit he’d even slightly alluded to allowing me to take off his shirt. I could feel him holding his breath as he braced himself for the terrible act he was expecting it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well sorry it took so long to get to this up I got distracted by life, and this being mostly a relaxer for me it sometimes gets pushed to the bottom of the list. Don't worry though I'm still working on it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “M’kay.” I mumbled between kisses I lavished Saal’s throat with. Keeping one hand on his shoulder I lowered the other one slowly feeling every bit of him I could through the shirt. I finished untucking his shirt from his pants. I knew Saal was waiting for me to pull it up and the rest of the way off but, I slipped my hand under the material instead of moving it.
> 
>  
> 
> For a moment I just felt the cool soft skin I was now presented with. I ran my hand across a very nice set of abs and gave an appreciative whine. Saal had to release the breath his was holding eventually. The tail end of which might just have been the tiniest of sighs. I grinned wider against saal’s neck, adding a touch more pressure to the kisses.

“M’kay.” I mumbled between kisses I lavished Saal’s throat with. Keeping one hand on his shoulder I lowered the other one slowly feeling every bit of him I could through the shirt. I finished untucking his shirt from his pants. I knew Saal was waiting for me to pull it up and the rest of the way off but, I slipped my hand under the material instead of moving it.

 

For a moment I just felt the cool soft skin I was now presented with. I ran my hand across a very nice set of abs and gave an appreciative whine. Saal had to release the breath his was holding eventually. The tail end of which might just have been the tiniest of sighs. I grinned wider against saal’s neck, adding a touch more pressure to the kisses.

 

I dropped my other hand to join the first under the shirt, feeling the firm muscles of his back and the smooth planes of his chest. I let the shirt fall and rise naturally with my hands, but not bother to do anything more with it. I only just held back a groan at how good Saal felt under my palm. I could feel the roughness of scars along his ribs and tried to mentally map out how they would look. 

 

I didn’t want to leave the tender flesh I was teasing to get a look. I nibbled on the curve of his neck feeling as Saal’s breath hitched this time in a much more pleasant way. Saal’s hands slowly made there way back to me almost hesitantly touching and exploring, as if he was asking whether or not he was still allowed this. 

 

I arched into his touch with a moan, hoping to entice him into more touches. It worked very well as Saal more firmly pressed over my ribs. A hum from him was all I needed to know that Saal was enjoying himself again, and was quite happy at what he felt under his palm.

 

“See things are so much better when you just let your self relax.” I hummed, pulling back only enough to grin cheekily at Saal. Saal groaned frustrated before leaning in for a proper kiss which I happily gave after a few moments. Saal opened his mouth invitingly to deepen the kiss I willingly accepted. 

 

I found the ridges on the roof of his mouth, pressing teasingly with my tongue. Enjoying the shivers Saal gave from the attention. I lightly ran my nails down his back, careful to be sure not to do it over scars before I knew how sensitive those were. Scar tissue could always be tricky. Saal groaned into the kiss pressing more insistently into the affection. I had to pull away first gasping for air, but I didn’t take long to start kissing along his jaw. 

 

I could feel saal’s heavy panting as much as I heard it while I ran my hand over his ribs admiring the firm stretch of muscle under my palm. Saal was very well toned anywhere I could reach. I could only assume it was a combination of years as an officer and lucky biology. Not that I was complaining in the least, I liked having my men well defined. 

 

I used one hand to rub at his lower back. I could feel more knots in the muscles there. I had the strangest urge to just turn Saal over and work on his back until he was loose and pliant under my touch, something simple and pure, without a want for more. I pushed the odd thought away focusing on the kisses I was lying on saal’s jaw line, working my way back to that little sweet spot Saal had. 

 

Saal drop one hand to my hip gripping firmly. The other still trailing over my skin adding the touch of nails every so often, which I gave a shiver of my own to each time. Saal sucked in a breath when I finally found his nipple, running my hand over the general area. He gave a full body shudder when I flicked my thumb over the nub, the slightest sound of a moan escaping from him. 

 

“Peter the shirt.” Saal urged, shifting minutely to convey what he wanted without dislocating me. I hummed noncommittal I had him just how I wanted for the moment. I wanted to have him demanding for what he wanted, so I could know he was really involved in what we were doing. 

 

I reach the tender spot I had been searching for, scraping my tongue over the sensitive skin. Saal gasped at the touch, just a tiny sound. I pressed my advantage sucking on the patch as I toyed with his nipple, earning a much louder moan from the man. 

 

“Peter I swear, if you don’t take off my shirt now I’ll do it myself.” Saal growled, impatiently dragging his nails down my back. I had to bite down on my own pleasurable hiss. I hastily rucked up Saal’s shirt the unfortunate bit of this was I had to pull away to take his shirt off fully. I tossed the cloth to a random corner of the room.

 

I leaned back slightly taking a moment to catch my breath. I also wanted a good view of the man whose lap I was sitting on. The view was better then I had thought it would be. There was scaring taking up most of Saal’s right side, trailing from high on his ribs to almost his hip, and stretching nearly a third of the way across his chest at some points.

 

In spite of the twisted and marred skin it did nothing to take away from the absolutely stunning view that was Saal. He had just the prefect amount of muscle and not a scrap of spare fat on him, just delicious lean lines. Saal shifted uncomfortably in front of me, and I finally noticed that my mouth was hanging open as I stared at the wonder before me. I brought my eyes back up to saal’s face, licking my lips as I closed my mouth. Saal wasn’t looking back at me instead he was staring dejectedly at the blankets. 

 

“I know I’m,” Saal started tone soft and full of shame. I cut him off with a quick kiss, nothing to heated just gentle reassurance. A way to get him to stop before he could finish the thought. 

 

“Beautiful. Absolutely, stunningly, gorgeous.” I breathed, replacing what I knew he wanted to say. Saal’s eyes snapped to me searching for any dishonesty, which wasn’t there to be found. I’d come across a lot of people and Saal was right up there as one of the most handsome I had the pleasure of seeing. Saal swallowed thickly still trying to adjust to someone not being put off by his scars. 

 

“But,” Saal lost what he was going to say before he could even think it up. I could hear the slight waver in the word anyways. I pulled Saal into a hug holding him firmly to me. I could feel the tremors that had started in his body again. Trying to process something that went against everything he had thought. 

 

“I know, it’s alright I know.” I comforted. Wishing there was more I could do to help Saal believe me, to let him see himself like I did. I did my best to sooth him as he gave a few shaky sobs, fighting against himself. 

 

“You are honestly the most handsome guy I’ve ever had the pleasure of seeing, scars or no. I consider myself a very lucky man right now.” I hummed, running my hand through his hair wanting nothing more than to comfort. Saal gave a few more shuddering breaths before he calmed. I didn’t mind waiting for him. I had known starting things that tonight would be very long and need to be delicately handled. I didn’t mind cause I had full faith that it would be well worth it. 

 

“I’m fine,” Saal said after a long silence, voice and emotions back under control. I held him close, still running a hand through his hair soothingly. My other hand moving to rub his side.

 

“I know.” I agreed softly. Knowing that he wasn’t completely fine but that would take a long time, and he was as good as he could be at the moment. We stayed like that a while longer just holding each other. One giving comfort, and the other letting himself be comforted for probably the first time in a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this took a long time sorry about that life has just been very demanding so that means this is very slow. Worry not new chapter is here, and there are more to come promise. Feel free to give some comments if you like it. As always if you like what I write here come check out what I'm doing on https://thekeysseries.wordpress.com.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saal shifted again becoming impatient with the affection, pressing himself closer. Insistent hands trailed down my back goading me. I hummed pleasantly but didn’t act. Huffing irritably Saal dragged his hand back up scraping his nails over my spine, earning himself a moan as I arched into the touch.

Saal shifted again becoming impatient with the affection, pressing himself closer. Insistent hands trailed down my back goading me. I hummed pleasantly but didn’t act. Huffing irritably Saal dragged his hand back up scraping his nails over my spine, earning himself a moan as I arched into the touch.

“Alright, alright demanding much.” I muttered. Using the hand in Saal’s hair I tilted his head gently to give myself better access to his neck. Two can play this game I thought as I bit and sucked hard at his pulse point. I was rewarded with a gasp and Saal’s hips jerking instinctively. I grounded down in retaliation loving the whine it caused from him. His hands scratching randomly at my back as he searched for some amount of grip. I made a quick trip up to Saal’s mouth kissing him heatedly, aiming to rekindle the burn of want that had temporarily been lost. From the way Saal was moving insistently against me and giving as good as he got in the kiss, I knew it wasn’t a hard objective.

I played dirty by pressing roughly against the ridges on the roof of his mouth. Saal shivered against me this time in a much more pleasant way. I scraped my tongue over them best I could swallowing the whimper Saal gave to the action. Saal’s hands found purchase on my shoulder and hip holding my in a bruising grip. I used my advantage to gently guide Saal to lay back on the bed, giving him plenty of time to object to the change. Saal just shifted accommodatingly using his hand my hip to adjust me more comfortably on his lap.

I broke away from the kiss with a gasp, but didn’t take much time to breath as I worked my way down. Leaving kisses and nips on his throat and further down. I spent a long while on Saal’s collar bone leaving a bruising kiss there. I moved my hands down as well supporting myself on one forearm, rubbing Saal’s side with that hand. Using my other hand to feel the marvelous man under me. I ran my knuckles over the flesh just above the hem of his pants chuckling at the flutter of muscles the act caused. I found just what I wanted a moment later, licking a warm stripe over his nipple. Saal gasped loudly digging his nails into my shoulder giving a very encouraging drag. 

I happily obliged by sucking on his nipple bringing my hand up to play with the other one. Paying close attention to the sensitive area Saal squirming in pleasure under me. In a short matter his hips jerking up in a desperate want for friction. There was no missing his very enthusiastic reaction. I gave him a short reprieve from the torment, as i leaned away from his nipples to trail tender kisses and licks over his scars mapping out the damage with my tongue.

“Are you always such a tease?” Saal ground out a whimper at the end of the breath. I kissed just over his heart before sitting up slightly to smirk down at Saal. Both of his hands now resting on my hips a firm statement that I was not to go anywhere.

“Only when I like who I’ve got with me an awful lot.” I answered with a laugh. Saal rolled his eyes good naturally I took it as a sign to continue on. Leaning back down I mouthed a particularly rough ridge of scaring. Saal grunted at the motion and I pulled back immediately. He hadn’t sounded pained but scars could be tricky. It wasn’t always just the skin that miss healed, the nerves could often be affected to. I had tried to be careful of this but you could never know. I looked at Saal curiously waiting on an explanation. Saal refused to look at me, instead pulling my hips down to drag over him temptingly but I wouldn’t be swayed.

“Saal?” The question didn’t need to be voiced for it to be understood.

“It didn’t hurt.” Saal huffed, thrusting up to grind into me, the hope of electing a response. I ignored the stab of pleasure determined to get a proper answer instead.

“Then what.” I pressed, raising up on to my knees slightly to get some distance from his tempting. Saal sighed frustrated before looking at me.

“Its not painful exactly. It’s more of a numbness that’s quite disconcerting, I can feel pressure but not much else. Its not all the time or always in the same place it’s just an oddness. Not anything painful or to worry about.” Saal explained begrudgingly. I let him pull me back down to his lap happily settling down again.

“You got to tell me these sort of things Saal, if this is going to work well.” I smiled softly at Saal, leaning over to kiss him sweetly. I rubbed my hand over the scars being careful of that certain spot. I didn’t want to set off that same oddness again. I wanted to drive Saal out of his mind with pleasure not anything else. Saal pressed harder into the kiss licking my lips to ask permission. Which I gave easily opening to him, sucking on his tongue humming happily. Saal clutched at my hips again. I took a moment longer before letting Saal explore my mouth as he wanted. I felt as his hand let my hip and trailed along my belt to the front. Deftly undoing the clasp and pulling my belt through to toss to the side. he flicked my zip down just as easily. I was the one that had to pull away with a whine as Saal palmed me through my boxers.

“Now who’s being a tease.” I laughed breathlessly, pressing into Saal’s palm. He didn’t mind me, paying for more attention to the feel of my length under his hand. Rubbing his thumb along the side, more of a quizzical touch then a teasing one. I tried to hold still and let Saal explore to his hearts content but, the shivers of want it caused made that difficult.

“And I see why you do such. This is quite fun.” Saal hummed. Easing my boxers out of the way just enough that he could properly get a grasp. I felt his cool fingers on my over heated flesh. Running an experimental finger the length. My hands clenched near painfully on Saal's shoulders, having settled them there to give myself a better balance as Saal explored. I bit my lip even though it did nothing to hide my high pitched whine.

"Well who am I to deny a man his fun." I said after a moment. I was internally proud of how steady my voice was. Though Saal didn't seem to be paying attention as he ran his thumb along the underside. I couldn't quite tell if his examination was more reverent or studious, I shivered with want either way. The intense focus had on me was intoxicating. As much as i wanted Saal to get use to me and how things where progressing, if he continued much longer with the delicate stroke of fingers the fun would have a quick ending. The care that underlined the cautious touch unraveled me more than even the best attempts of others. I bite my lip when Saal unexpectedly wrapped those pleasantly cool fingers around me and gave a firm stroke. Hips jerking instinctively as he repeated the action. I had to put my hand on Saal's wrist before he set into a rhythm. Suddenly overwhelmed by his touch. 

“You are far to good at that for my good.” I explained kissing away Saal's worried look. I guided Saal's hands to my sides as I shifted off his lap to kneel over him slightly. Making easier for me to slowly work my way down his body. I moved to his neck kissing and nibbling at the long column of flesh. Making a quick divergence to the especially sensitive patch behind his ear. Roughly licking over it for just a moment before continuing. I was rewarded with a loud gasp for the effort. 

I didn't linger because my willpower had crumbled as my pleasure grew. I wanted to finally move this very pleasurable event along a bit. Let it never be said I'm a man of lasting patients. As such I still wanted Saal to find this very enjoyable to. I moved easily between sensitive areas, nipping at Saal's collar bone as I past on my way down his chest. Saal's hands shifted from my sides to gripping my shoulder blades nails digging into the ridge of bone. A gasp or whine accompanying ever kiss. My plan of building Saal's pleasure to an exhilarating swell was working well. With the hand not supporting myself I carefully traced the patterns of his scars, avoiding any place that seemed exeptaionally rough. While I mouthed over the curves of muscle on his chest. Mapping him with my tongue, paying special attention to his nipples when i came across them. with Saal shivering in want below me I intently inching down to abs. 

Pleased though not surprised at how well defined they were. Nova sure kept their boys in shape. I left a long wet strip over a ridge of muscle letting my breath ghost over it. A low groan echoing in the room for it. I kissed his belly button as I moved towards where i really wanted to be. Where the real fun could start. By now Saal was a quivering constantly whining mess. I was quite proud of myself for it. I wanted him to be so involved and relaxed in everything I did that he wouldn't have the chance to worry anymore. It was a brilliant plan. Let Saal revel in his pleasure, be so involved with the here and now that there would be no more interruptions. Sadly that all ended like the recoiling of stretched rubber the instant my fingers brushed his pant hem reaching for the buttons. Saal was once again as tense as an over wound coil. I leaned my forehead on the flat span of his stomach. I sighed softly not quite in defeat but close.

“I'm sorry.” Saal muttered in a tight voice. I rolled my head slightly to look up at Saal ,who was turned away face towards the pillow. 

“Don't be. Its alright to admit your comfort has a limit. You just have to actually tell me when that is. We don't have to go any further tonight, though I would like to repay a few favors. You just have to tell me exactly what you want Saal.” I said lying still and just resting against Saal's cool skin only the slightest bit damp. Apparently Xandarians took longer to sweat. I wanted so badly to see just how slick with sweat I could make that same skin. Yet the steps backwards we seemed to go every time I went to make one forward was starting to worry me. 

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Maybe it was be better to just stop and go to sleep. Catch a few hours before Rocket met us, then try this again in a few months. When we knew each other better. Hell maybe even have a few dates or whatever you did in a normal relationship. I could hardly believe I was actually thinking this. Even if I did worry about my partners enjoyment of all such activities, I'd never cared about them as specifically as I did Saal. A small piece of me wondered why I cared so much about Saal. I decide now wasn't the time for those sorts of questions. When Saal was still quite a few moments later I moved away so I could sit up. Saal's hand shot over to my head, holding me against him as his fingers toyed with a few curls. 

“I want to continue on.” Saal gulped. Not meeting my eyes as he now stared up at the ceiling. Saal didn't elaborate further on what else he wanted or what was the mater this time.   
“Not this time man. Not till you tell me the problem, and what you really want. I'm ok with not moving past hand jobs. You can only stop the mood so many times before a guy starts wondering Saal.” I sighed ignoring the scrap of Saal's nails against my scalp, an attempt to distract. I waited patiently as Saal seemed to gather his thoughts. I almost thought we would end up falling asleep like this when Saal turned his gaze to me. Determination burning in his eyes. 

“I want to have all of you to myself peter. I want everything you will give me. Starting with this, with tonight. It’s just I have more scars, and yes i know what you've said about them but, first reactions are hard to fight. Even so I want to continue. You've proven I can trust you more then well enough.” Saal's voice was quite and unsteady, but his expression showed just how much he meant it. My breath caught in my throat. Never really thought anyone would trust me much at all, let alone say it so plainly. 

“You absolutely sure about that? Cause I don't want to hurt you Saal, I really don't. That includes pushing you to far. We stop again I'm calling it quites alright?” I cleared my throat. If he really wanted as much as he said, I'd need to know he could stand by it. If things where going to move past the bedroom or even this moment. I couldn't have a partner that would flinch at my every touch. It would break my heart, something already far to delicate to let so close to that kind of danger. Saal and I watched each other having a silent conversation about things that extended far beyond the now. Things that would need to be talked about later, and things that couldn't be put in to words. 

“I am very sure peter.” Saal said with confident resolve. A determined set in his features. The sort that come from a man that knows exactly what he wants, and how to get it. With a nod of my head, I curled my fingers under the hem of his pants. Believe that maybe for once I was making a good choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? That's right I said I wasn't done with this story and I meant it. Though I didn't mean to leave it for nearly this long. Has it really been over half a year, oops. Funny how life gets away from you when your not paying attention. Anyways I'll try not to do that again. For those of you that are still out there waiting I applaud your patients. With any luck further updates will be quick, and we might even wrap things up soon. Though by saying that I've inevitably damned myself oh well, till next time bye.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this was not suppose to turn into something this big. It was planed to just be a small piece that helped with some writers block, yet here we are. LadyIrina is mostly to blame for the inspiration of this. She's the one who got me addicted to this pairing, allowing the seeds of this story to grow and turn into a monstrosity. (You should go read her series right now.) I've got the majority of this written and, I'll just update as I get things finished editing. I've bypassed my editor for this story because again, it was suppose to be a small quick thing. So it might not be my best work and any mistakes are all mine.


End file.
